The Heart of the sea! A Pirates freedom!
by Inubunny
Summary: a past forgotten! a future untold! the magic of beining a pirate! a young boy with out a past and a young girl that wants freedom meet what will happen! the girl cross dresses? and becomes a pirate?


The heart of the sea. A pirates freedom.  
  
By: Inubunny  
  
Epilogue.  
  
The freedom of pirates has always seemed magically to all. Every person when they are young at one point or another dreams of being a pirate. To  
experience the freedom that comes with being one. There has always been  
some type of magic about that all have always wanted to know and though this world of pirates and magic and freedom always seems so far away. It is  
also closer then most would think.  
  
A child sits and awaits his father return his sister close at hand. They sit and look through the window. They watch as the rain comes down hard and makes it hard for any to see what is happening. But the children still sit while their anxiety fills the air around them. Hoping to see their fathers'  
face soon. But what they see instead was not what was expected. Though  
through the rain it was hard to see. The sails of a ship... a ship that seemed to carry death with it... the sails were red with blood and black from the hatred of the men that worked on the ship below. An explosion of flame was seen coming from the ship. The screams of those living in the houses closes to the water were heard. Shots and yelling filled the air. As flames licked at the tiny town. Even through the rain the flames burned bright a  
signal to all that could see as a warning to beware.  
  
"Children get away from that window this instant!" a woman young of age but  
wise yelled at the children.  
  
"But papa is not home yet," the young boy said watching as people ran past  
the window.  
  
"That does not matter now we must get you to safety!" the woman said as she  
took the young boys hand.  
  
The boy then saw what he was looking for in the distance near the doc he  
saw his pa.  
  
"Papa! I am going to see papa!" the boy shouted as he grabbed his young sisters' hand and ran through the door. The young woman tried to stop him.  
  
As the young boy approached he saw his papa talking to a man with a  
captains hat on that wore a red sash and held a sword at his side.  
  
"A pirate," the young boy whispered to himself still holding his sisters' hand as they hid in the shadows and watched their father. The pirate seemed to be in deep conversation and they did not seem to even notice the chaos  
that was going on around them. Then the young boy watched as his father handed the pirate something though he could not tell what. Then just as his fathers' hand let go of the item the boy watched, as time seemed to freeze.  
His father falling to the ground with a bullet wound to the chest. His father had been shot in the back. The boy knew that by the time his father  
hit the ground he was dead.  
  
"Papa!" his sister screamed with tears in her eyes as she tried to run to  
him but her brother held her back.  
  
"No it is not safe," the boy whispered in his sisters' ear and tears in his  
own eyes.  
  
"But papa we have to save papa!" the young girl exclaimed as she tried to  
pull away from her brother.  
  
"It is to late for papa. He is already dead," the boy said as sorrow filled  
his voice and tears streaked down his face.  
  
He watched as the young woman from before stepped forward. She walked  
toward the pirate with tears and anger in her eyes. She seemed to be screaming at the pirate as she pounded her hands into his chest. The pirate seemed to be unfazed by it. Then after the young girl seemed to be all out of strength the pirate walked towards the children with the woman following  
close behind with tears still streaking down her face.  
  
The young woman then took the silent orders that were given to her. She picked up the young boy and his sister. She walked away and headed towards the ship with the air of death about it. And as she did so the air filled with a fog that was thick and heavy that made it seem that they disappeared  
slowly as they walked away. The young boy watching as his fathers' dead  
body faded into the mist never to be seen again but forever kept in the  
young boys' memory.  
  
A/n: inu and bun sit and watch as sam buns new assistant comes in to help  
  
Sam: flibbertygibit! Dude this is a bit like a raped up version of Treasure Island!!! Well looks like the dog is acting good now behave your self miss  
inu!!!!! Doggggy!! flooooop  
  
Bun: well everyone that is my friend sam!!! I hope u like her cuz she will b helping me wit my stories from now on!!! And she is very random btw!! And  
do not call me miss inu!! That is an insult to bunnys every were sam!!!  
  
Sam: well sorrrrry... anyway I love pirate stories and if anybody got problem with that and you are stronger than me than fine... say what ever you want!  
Well miss inu is weaker so I can beat her up...XD lol g2g! runs away  
  
Bun: get back here sam!!!! I am so much stronger then u!! u liar!!! I will  
get u for this!!!!! chases' sam  
  
Inu: well I guess that is all for now!! I have to go and get my boss back!  
follows sam and bun while laughing!! 


End file.
